Blossomstar's Prophecy
by Marbleclaw
Summary: My name is Blossompelt, sorry for my quick introduction. But ever since my third moon in the nursery, as a kit, life for the camp has grown terrible. Evil cats, enemy Clans, natural disasters and a rebellion from within are stirring my leader Tawnystar to the brink. But if I tell you my story from the beginning, it will be fair to say; sometimes, you just can't give up.


Blossomstar's Prophecy

**There is not very much time for us left. I am Blossompelt, sorry for the rushed introduction. But our Clans are in danger, and Tawnystar is dead. I won't last long here. ShadowClan needs their deputy. And Blossompelt will sacrifice her life to save the shadows.**

* * *

Alliances

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Rosestar, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Tawnyheart, a light brown tabby she-cat with large green eyes

Medicine Cat: Grassnose, a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightwhisker, a dark chocolate tom with bright green eyes

Warriors

Redwing, a red tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Ivyheart, a cinnamon and white tom with golden eyes

Silverflight, a long furred silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Scorchstep, a long furred red tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Darkclaw, a cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icefall, a silver tabby tom with bright green eyes

Doveleaf, a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpelt, a black and white tom with grey-blue eyes

Hawktail, a calico tom with light blue eyes (sterile, don't worry)

Larchheart, a cinnamon and white she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentices

Blazepaw, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fawnpaw, a pretty red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Honeyfur, a red tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sorrelfoot, a dark brown tabby with aqua-blue eyes

Mousepelt, a cream tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Kits

Blossomkit, a red tabby she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

Jaykit, a silver-fawn tabby tom with golden eyes

Sunkit, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rainkit, a cinnamon and white tom with golden eyes

Kestralkit, a cinnamon she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Stormclaw, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hazelleaf, a black and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar, a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Applefur, a cream and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallflower, an elderly blue she-cat with almond-shaped blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Cloverstar, a lilac tabby tom with hazel eyes

Deputy: Birchdapple, a light red tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ashblaze, a dark solid lilac tom with bright yellow eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Spottedstar, a ticked red tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Ravenspirit, a black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Larkmist, a solid blue she-cat with little violet eyes

* * *

LIES AND NEW LIVES

I wake up to the sound of my brother and sister, Jaykit and Sunkit, whining for me to get up. Opening my eyes, I can see that Mousepelt has given birth to her two kits and is now sitting next to her mate Ivyheart. I must go and see the tiny newborns, if my name isn't Blossomkit. So, I stand up, my muscles creaking like Stormclaw's joints and I tread lightly around my sleeping mother Sorrelfoot and the pregnant queen Honeyfur, and greet my brother and sister.

"Good morning," I say, a yawn slipping from my mouth. I look down and notice the tiny kits wriggling near Mousepelt's belly, finishing their milk and desperate to explore the new scents. Mousepelt's eyes are sparkling with tears, and she looks outside. "Shall we name them Ivyheart?" Her voice is barely a whispered croak, and I feel that is because of the pain of new birth.

I can smell my aunt Grassnose has already been in here, the strong lavender and juniper berry smell of her can be recognised from anywhere. My father Sootpelt was captured by Twolegs, and never got to see Jaykit, Sunkit and me. But I didn't mind. Not much anyway. My mother Sorrelfoot was a father, mother and friend figure rolled into one.

Life wasn't always perfect. But it was always something worth fighting for. But when Rosestar called our Clan to evacuate, I knew that it wasn't a real drill. This was an emergency, and the two newborns were heading for their first day being the destruction of our Clan.


End file.
